


How Sherlock Met Lottie

by AlphaFeels



Series: Sherlock and Charlotte [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Silent Things (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pining, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock and Charlotte met</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Silent Things today and I really liked the character of Charlotte. So my wonderful brain made a crossover!friendship between Sherlock and Charlotte. I can just image her being there beside Sherlock at the graveyard purely by chance, then on purpose time after time. And Sherlock would be nice, genuinely nice to her like a kid sister he needed to look after.
> 
> I was listening to Fear and Loathing by Marina and The Diamonds while writing this and I have decided that it is going to be their song!

She was just sitting there. Nothing particularly special, just another idiot who didn’t see. It didn’t even cross his mind that he should try and make conversation. He just sat there next to her on the bench in silence. 

She wasn’t like most. Most people would strike up a conversation or at least say hello. But not her she seemed content with the silence. 

So it went like that for a few months. Whenever Sherlock would go to the graveyard he’d sit on that bench, she was always there, always quiet. Always giving a glance, no more.

It was a peaceful escape. The bad guys never followed you to a graveyard, for some reason or other he didn’t care, which suited him fine. It gave him time to think, properly think away from the distractions of being shot at or having his hotel room bombed. 

She was company. Silent but still there.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time she spoke he barely heard it. It was so soft, a whisper as if she was afraid she’d scare him off. 

‘You shouldn’t hide.’ and that was all. She left moments later. Hands in her pockets, hair blowing around madly with the wind.

He watched her leave until she turned a corner and vanished. There was defiantly something there, something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this: 
> 
> http://squidpancakes.deviantart.com/art/Sherlock-Charlotte-318388506


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Sherlock saw her she was wrapped up like a parcel. Hat, coat, scarf, mittens, even her boots had a fur trim.

‘I’m Lottie.’ she mumbled through her scarf, as she sat down. She spoke through her scarf not because she was shy. She was just trying to stay warm. 

‘Hello Charlotte.’ 

‘Can I be your friend?’ she asked softly. Her wool covered hands twisting together slowly. A nervous habit perhaps? 

‘Yes, I’d like that.’ he said. The twitching stopped.

‘Good.’


End file.
